


Saw You In A Dream

by Natalie_Carson



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Lucid Dreaming, Season 2, amy loves jake, maybe some fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_Carson/pseuds/Natalie_Carson
Summary: Amy dreaming of Jake while he is undercover with the mafia.





	Saw You In A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily based on the song Saw You In A Dream by The Japanese House

_She was standing in a white room. White tiles, white ceiling, white walls, even her clothes were white. The room went on forever, she tried to run to one of the walls, but with each step she took she seemed to get further away. She screamed into the abyss but there was no answer. The room was so quiet she could hear her own heart beating._

_Then he appeared, out of thin air. Standing in the middle of the room. “Ames.” He called out to her. She felt her heart leap to the back of her throat. He motioned her towards him with his arms._

_Tentatively she walked towards him. When she got closer to him, she realized there was a glass wall separating them. It went all the way down the room extending on for infinity. “Jake?” She asked standing one side of the glass looking right into his eyes. His face was paler than usual, and his lip had been cut. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but she couldn’t. “Are you okay?” She whispered._

_“I’ve been better.” He answered honestly. “These mob guys are even crazier than the movies.” Amy laughed at his joke feeling the tears began to well up in her eyes. “I miss you like crazy.” He put his hand on the glass wall between them._

_Amy put her hand on top of his. “I miss you too.” And then he was gone. Just like that. The glass wall that separated them shattered, sending Amy flying back with from the impact. She closed her eyes trying to bring him back. She was dreaming, she could bring him back. She could._

Amy opened her eyes and was laying back in her bed, the blue walls never seemed so bold. She blinked a couple of times allowing the tears to fall down her cheeks. The bed next to her was warm and she knew that if she rolled over she would be face to face with Teddy. But she didn’t want to roll over. She shut her eyes tight, trying to remember the look on his face and the way he called out her name. 

It had been months since she had heard his voice. Months since he told her that wanted to do things romantic style. Months since the last title of your sex tape joke. Months since she had yelled at him for spilling orange soda on her desk. God she missed him, and that was something that she never thought she would say. 

When she thought about him out there with the mafia, it made her sick to her stomach. Every time they went into a warehouse that was known to house the mafia, she was terrified that they were going to find his dead body. Often times she had trouble sleeping, wondering where he was sleeping and if he was safe. That was what a good partner does. Right?

_A couple of nights later when she falls asleep she’s in the same white room. Only this time there are drops of red on the tile. Her mind starts to race a mile an hour as she realizes that the red is blood. She checks all over herself to try and see where it was coming from. “It’s mine.” A low gravelly voice interrupts her._

_Amy looks up to see Jake standing on the other side of the room. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a grey t shirt that made the large cut running up his arm very visible. She immediately runs to him expecting at any second to run into the glass wall. But this time she never does. She makes her way to him and stops right in front of him. “Are you okay?” She asks her voice filled with worry._

_“I don’t know, you tell me.” He said._

_“What do you mean?” Amy asked eyebrows furrowing in confusion._

_“I’m not really here Amy. You’re imaging me.”_

_Amy swallowed hard at his words. She knew it was a dream, she just didn’t want to admit it. Not yet. She was perfectly fine with living in the bliss of this white abyss. She closed her eyes for a second trying to get a baring. When she opened them he was still there in front of her only his clothes had changed and the cut was gone._

_He was wearing a plaid shirt and his signature leather jacket. She felt the lump in her throat grow as she started to realize the significance of his clothes. Her suspicions were confirmed when she looked down at herself to see that she was wearing that same coat she was the night of the bet._

_Amy looked back up at Jake, her eyes begging to fill with tears again. “Peanut?” He asked her. “I’m sure you’ve been practicing. It would be so unlike you to not have.”_

_“I don’t understand what’s happening.” Amy said._

_“This is your dream, your imagination completely unfiltered.” Jake said as he threw a peanut in the air and caught it with his mouth._

_“Then why are we still in this white room?” Amy screamed and the sound of her voice echoed off into the room forever._

_“I don’t know.” Jake said pushing the peanut bag out to her. Amy closed her eyes for a second before opening them. They weren’t standing in a white room anymore. Now she was standing outside the precinct by her car fumbling for her keys in her purse that had way too much stuff for it._

_She stopped when Jake came out of the building holding a box with all of his things. “I don't know what's gonna happen on this assignment, and if something bad goes down, I think I'd be pissed at myself if I didn't say this. I kinda wish something could happen between us, romantic-stylez.” He said to her._

_She remembered what she told him when he confessed this to her. However she also remembered watching him walk away not knowing when, or even if, she would ever see him again. She remembers regretting letting him leave, her head hitting her steering wheel as soon as she got into the car. So in this life she chose a different route. The route she wished she had taken in the real world. Amy stood on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I’m going to miss you.” She whispered to him her arms still wrapped around his neck playing with his hair._

_“Not even a fraction of how much I’m going to miss you.” He said as he leaned down again. When his lips touched hers for a second time, she closed her eyes and tried to savor every last thing. In the distance she could hear something ringing._

Amy’s eyes shot open as she reached around blindly to turn off her alarm clock. At work she couldn’t stop thinking about him. The way his lips felt pressed against hers, and the way his hands held her tightly against him. She swore her fingertips could still feel his soft curly brown hair. It was enough to drive her mad.

She liked kissing Teddy, she really did. But there was something about that kiss with Jake. Something she had never felt before. Probably because it was in a dream. How could she have a bad kiss if she was the one dreaming it

It became harder and harder to sit across from his empty desk. She couldn’t have him during the day, but at night he was all hers. It was driving her crazy, counting hours until she could lay back down in her bed and be transported to that white room.

It wasn’t the same, he wasn’t really there and nothing that happened was real. But yet somehow it felt like enough. In her dreams he was safe, usually. And if he wasn’t she could change it. Amy had complete control over the story in that little white room. And for someone as type a as herself, it might as well have been heaven.

_Once again she was in the little white room. Amy looked around for him, but he wasn’t there. “Jake.” She called out but there was no answer. It’s okay. She tried to convince herself. This was her dream, if she wanted him he would be there. All good things come in time._

_There was a cracking sound that she thought was in the distance but when she looked down at her feet, there was a huge crack in the white tile. When she looked back up, the white walls were gone and had been replaced with mirrors. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw the white clothes were drenched in red. “Jake!” She screamed again louder than the first time. It wasn’t her blood, but he wasn’t here._

_There was a rumble sound in the room that almost reminded her of thunder. Then the mirrored walls began to move closer and closer to her. There was nowhere to go as they were closing in on her way too fast. She felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat. Amy closed her eyes desperately trying to change the scene. It was her dream she could control it._

_When she opened her eyes again she was still there and the walls were even closer than they were before. “JAKE!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. At the sound of her voice, the walls stopped moving, but she was still there alone, drenched in someone else’s blood. “Please. Jake. Please.” she cried out._

_Then he was there. Laying in front of her on the floor. But he wasn’t alone. The man she knew as Leo Iannucci was standing over Jake holding a gun. “Jake!” She heard her own voice cry, but it didn’t come from her. She watched herself scream in horror as Leo shot Jake in the stomach before kicking him in the ribs._

_She watched as the other Amy ran to him, Leo disappearing. Amy herself walked towards him. She couldn’t seem to get her feet to move fast enough towards him. “Jake please.” The other Amy whispered running her hands through his hair. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you how I felt.” The girl sobbed as Jake’s eyes continued to flutter open and closed._

_Amy watched helplessly as the boy in front of her took his last breath. She wanted to cry, wanted to scream but she couldn’t get any words out. The other Amy stood up from his body and looked her right in the eyes. “You!” She screamed at Amy. “This your fault.” Fake Amy started walking towards real Amy pulling her gun out of her holster. “You couldn’t have just told him how you felt. And now he’s dead. He’ll never know the truth. He died thinking that he never stood a chance with you. How do you sleep at night?” She spatted._

_Amy tried to find words to answer but she couldn’t find any. Everything she had said was right and Amy knew it. Fake Amy pointed the gun right at her head, finger hovering over the trigger. There was a loud crashing sound and Amy prepared herself for whatever happened when you died in a dream. After a second when nothing happened she opened her eyes. The mirrored walls were gone and the white tile was covered in glass. There was another crashing sound and the tiles fell beneath her feet, taking Amy, Fake Amy, and Jake with them. Everything went black as she began to fall._

Amy opened her eyes, forehead damp with sweat. She felt as if she was falling even though she was laying in her own bed. She swallowed hard trying to get the image of his dead body out of her mind. The time read 3:47 and she knew she should go back to bed, but she was terrified to close her eyes. Terrified to fall back asleep. Terrified to ever step foot in that stupid white room again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated


End file.
